damnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lurker
Appearance The Lurker is a very large red, fleshy monster - resembling a man with all of his skin having been ripped off of him. Its hands are extremely large, and while it only has three fingers and toes, its fingernails are grown so long that they look like claws. Gameplay Ghost Form In the Lurker's Ghost form, you are able to move freely throughout the stage. You can set traps and move through doors, but you cannot see the survivors, nor can they see you. After a short period of time you are able to materialize and enter into your physical form. Physical Form In the Lurker's Physical form you have a small period of time to hunt down and kill any nearby survivors. While in the Physical form, Lurker moves faster than regularly walking players, but slower than sprinting players. In it's physical form, however, the Lurker must open doors the same as survivors. After a short period of time, the Lurker will revert back into it's ghost form. The Lurker may press E to end the physical form early, and shorten the 'cool down' to reenter this form. Strategy As the Lurker * Set as many traps as you possibly can as quickly as you can, and as soon as one is triggered, find it and materialize nearby. * Some traps may not be able to be set, so in some instances it's better to transform into physical form just to get your bearings. * Hiding in a room with a trap in it is a sure way to kill at least one survivor, as the moment the trap is triggered you are able to materialize and kill the survivor. This works even better if you trap an enclosed room with a single entrance or exit. * If you find survivors barricading themselves inside a room, don't waste your transformation trying to force open the door - it won't work. Revert back to ghost form and shorten your transform cooldown. * You can track which locked doors survivors have opened by setting a trap or two on the other side. Even if you leave the area, you'll come back to find your traps triggered so you'll know where to start lurking next. * It's not necessarily the best idea to materialize on top of a trap that triggers in a hallway, as survivors are likely to duck into a nearby room to try to block you out. Materialize in a nearby room and you may get the kill. As the Survivors * When the Lurker passes by in it's ghost form a sound is triggered, meaning you may know where a Lurker is, even if it doesn't know where you are. Be very cautious when this sound plays. * Survivors will hear a heartbeat when the Lurker is nearby in ghost form. The louder the heartbeat, the closer he is. * While in physical form the Lurker must open doors as survivors do, so you can barricade yourself in a room to avoid getting caught - assuming the door opens into the room. * The best way to deal with a Lurker is simply to never be found. Lurkers will have a very difficult time if you simply make yourself impossible to find. * The best time to explore an area and clear the any traps is after the Lurker reverts to ghost form. * Be extremely careful of traps. Clear the area immediately and hide if you ever trigger one.